Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
The present invention relates to a support for a fuel tank used in connection with a barbecue grill. More specifically, the present invention relates to a movable support for fuel tank that is capable of movement between at least two positions.
Over the past two to three decades, the popularity of gas barbecue grills and outdoor cooking devices has increased tremendously. Manufacturers of these products have introduced a number of support devices for the fuel tank used in connection with the grills and cooking devices. However, conventional support devices suffer from a number of problems and limitations. Most conventional support devices are affixed to a portion of the frame assembly of the barbecue grill or the cooking device, typically a vertical frame member. In this manner, the support device and the fuel tank are exposed to potentially harsh outdoor elements. Also, the vertical frame member must be specifically designed or reinforced to withstand the increased loads presented by the support device and the fuel tank. Because most frame assemblies are formed from a plurality of frame members, access to a spent fuel tank is compromised when the support device is affixed to the frame assembly.
A number of larger gas barbecue grills have a frame assembly which includes a cabinet or a storage cavity where the fuel tank is simply placed therein. In this manner, the fuel tank remains unsecured and susceptible to unexpected movement. Alternatively, a conventional support device is permanently affixed to an internal frame member comprising the cabinet. In either case, the structure of the cabinet impairs the access to and replacement of a spent fuel tank.
An example of a support device susceptible to the limitations identified above is U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,355 to Schlosser et al., which is assigned to the Assignee of the present invention. As shown in FIGS. 12 and 13 therein, a support device 28 for a fuel tank 24 includes an elongated U-shaped portion 62 with a curved lower portion 62 and a strap 68. The support device 28 is a stationary element that is affixed to a lower portion of the support frame 14. Referring to FIG. 1, the fuel tank 24 is positioned beyond the cavity defined by the support frame 14 and beneath the work surface 20 and the horizontal frame member 42a. Consequently, the removal and replacement of the fuel tank 24 is compromised.
Another example of a support device with the concerns identified above is U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,469 to Schlosser et al., which is assigned to the Assignee of the present invention. As shown in FIGS. 2 and 4, the support device 910 includes a brace 911, a tank scale 913, and a bracket 915. The brace 911 wraps around and hangs from the horizontal post 26 between the vertical posts 23, 24. Referring to FIG. 2, the fuel tank 900 is supported by the device 910 beyond the cavity defined by the support frame 20 and beneath the handles 31a. Accordingly, the removal and replacement of the fuel tank 24 is negatively affected.
Yet another example of a support device susceptible to the problems identified above is U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,252 to Schlosser et al., which is assigned to the Assignee of the present invention. As shown in FIG. 7, the support device includes an upper bracket 87 and a lower bracket 88. The support device is affixed to a vertical frame member 86 which is a component of the cart frame assembly 50. Referring to FIGS. 1, 2, and 4, the fuel tank 72 is supported by the device in the cavity defined by the frame assembly 50; however, neither the fuel tank 72 nor the support device are movable. The fuel tank 72 is positioned in close proximity to the storage bin 80 and the shrouding 58, each of which hamper the removal and replacement of the fuel tank 72.
The unrestrained placement of a fuel tank within a cabinet of a barbecue grill assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,333 to Ducate et al. As show in FIG. 2, the fuel tank 58 is positioned on a bottom wall of the cabinet 11. Although fuel lines 60, 62 are connected to the fuel tank 58 to provide fuel to the burners of the barbecue grill 10, no structure is provided to secure or stabilize the fuel tank 58. Consequently, the fuel tank 58 is susceptible to unwanted and unexpected movement. In addition, the removal and replacement of a spent fuel tank 58 is made difficult by the structure of the cabinet 11, including the doors 52, 54, 56 and the vertical frame members 26.
Therefore, there is a definite need for a support device for a fuel tank that is movable between a first position wherein the fuel tank is stored for use, and a second position, wherein the fuel tank is accessible. In addition, there is a need for a support device that provides for generally unobstructed removal and replacement of a spent fuel tank.
The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems.
The present invention relates to a movable support apparatus for a fuel tank used in connection with a gas barbecue grill assembly or an outdoor cooking device. The support apparatus includes a housing member having opposed side walls, a back wall, and a bottom wall. A bracket is affixed to an outer surface of the back wall and is adapted to engage an opening of the fuel tank. The bracket is adapted to secure the fuel tank to the support apparatus.
A releasable securing member is operably connected to the housing member. The securing member is adapted to provide securement to the housing member such that the position of the support apparatus remains generally fixed. Described in a different manner, when the securing member is properly engaged, the support apparatus is generally immobile. When the securing member is disengaged, the support apparatus is capable of movement. The securing member has a handle portion that is adapted to actuate the securing member. An intermediate portion of the securing member is operably connected to a portion of the support apparatus. A lower portion of the securing member extends through an aperture in the bottom wall.
In accord with the invention, the support apparatus is operably connected to the frame assembly of the gas barbecue grill assembly, where the frame assembly generally comprises a combination of vertical frame members, transverse frame members, and horizontal frame members. The frame assembly, including the vertical, transverse, and horizontal frame members define a cabinet, which is positioned generally below the cooking chamber of the barbecue grill assembly. At least one hinge is adapted to operably connect the support apparatus to a portion of the cabinet, preferably a portion of the vertical frame member.
In further accord with the invention, the support apparatus is movable between a first position, wherein the fuel tank is generally stored for use and a second position, wherein the fuel tank is generally accessible. In the first position, the support apparatus and the fuel tank are positioned generally within the cabinet. Described in another manner, in the first position, the support apparatus and the fuel tank are positioned generally within the frame assembly. When the support apparatus is in the first position, the fuel tank is secured for use with the grill assembly.
The support apparatus is secured in the first position by the engagement of the securing member with a bottom wall of the cabinet. The bottom wall has a first means for receiving the lower portion of the securing member. When the support apparatus is located in the first position the support apparatus is generally fixed or immobile.
In the second position, a portion of the support apparatus is positioned generally beyond a portion of the cabinet. Described in another manner, in the second position, a portion of the support apparatus is positioned generally beyond a portion of the frame assembly, and the fuel tank is positioned generally beyond the frame assembly. When the support apparatus is in the second position, the fuel tank is accessible, meaning that a user can detach and/or remove a spent fuel tank from the support apparatus. Also, no portion of the frame assembly obstructs the removal of the spent fuel tank. A replacement fuel tank can then be secured to the support apparatus.
The support apparatus is secured in the second position by the engagement of the securing member with the bottom wall of the cabinet. The bottom wall has a second means for receiving the lower portion of the securing member. When the lower portion is received by the second receiving means, the support apparatus is located in the second position wherein the fuel tank is accessible for removal and/or replacement.
The support apparatus is movable between the first and second positions by actuating the releasable securing member. To move the support apparatus from the first position to the second position, a user engages the handle portion of the securing member and actuates it upward an amount sufficient to disengage the lower portion from the first receiving means. To move the support apparatus from the second position to the first position, a user engages the handle portion and actuates it upward an amount sufficient to disengage the lower portion from the second receiving means.
The support apparatus of the present invention provides a number of significant advantages over conventional fuel tank support devices. One such advantage is the ability to rotate the support apparatus from a use position (first position) to an access position (second position) such that a spent fuel tank can be removed and replaced. Another advantage is the ability to rotate the support apparatus from the access position to the use position once the replacement fuel tank is connected to the support apparatus. Yet another advantage provided by the support apparatus is positioning the fuel tank within the cabinet in the use position to preclude exposure to outdoor elements.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following specification taken in conjunction with the following drawings.